Why Not?
by partner IN crime XD
Summary: When Germany settles down for a nice quiet evening, Italy approaches him. He's wanting something, but Germany has decided he wont cave-this time. Of course, Italy has other plans.


**Partner in Crime: I got this idea from my friend's friend. We kinda had a conversation with the over accessive use of the word "Nien" which is "no" in German. My friend's friend never had such of a clean mind, and it kind of went downhill. But she inspired me to write this.**

**XXX**

Germany was sitting on the couch, enjoying his book. With his brother out with his friends and Italy… _somewhere_, Germany thought he could relax and quietly read his book for the rest of the evening. Keyword: _Thought._

As the evening drew on and the sun started to set, Germany started to worry about Italy. Where had the little Italian run off to? Had he gotten into trouble? Germany quickly cast all worries aside and tried to finish his book. But his mind kept on wandering back to Italy. Could he be stuck somewhere with no way out? Did someone kidnap him? Is he tied up in France's basement? His thoughts were disorientated when he felt something warm crawl on top of him. It was one of four things.

His dogs; Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz

His very drunk older brother

Italy

A giant spider

Hoping it wasn't the last one, Germany cast a glance at whatever it was. If it was a spider… hmm…. Maybe he could reach that sword over there hanging on the wall.

"Germany~" It was Italy. Thank heavens. He wasn't tied up in France's basement after all. And it wasn't a giant spider. Now he wont be needing that giant sword.

"Yes?" Germany tried to read over the Italian's head. This becoming increasingly difficult, seeing as the Italian was snuggling deeper and deeper into the crook of his neck.

"Germanyyyyy~" Italy was making it more and more difficult to read.

"What is it? I'm trying to read."

"Can we have s-"

"Nien."

"Awww, but Germany!" Italy got up and was facing him, his eyes open and the size of saucers. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

"Nien."

"But we haven't had it in a while!"

"Nien Italy. Too much is unhealthy. We it two days ago."

"That's not true!"

"Even if it's not, I'm not in the mood."

His puppy dog eyes got bigger, more pleading with every second. He wouldn't crack, not this time. He was going to stand his ground.

"Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeeee?"

"Nien."

"Fine then. I won't talk to you until you say yes." The Italian moved over to the very end of the couch, crossed his arms and legs, and turned away from the German. A long silence stretched and Italy started shuffling, becoming uncomfortable. When Germany looked at Italy, his face was all read and his cheeks were all puffed. It was as if he was trying to hold something in and having a very hard time doing so.

"Italy, are you…..holding…your breath?" Damn him. The old "I'll hold my breath until you say yes" maneuver. "Italy!" He was turning purple, his brain was screaming for oxygen and the Earth spun like a Merry-Go-Round. "ITALY!" And he blacked out.

When the Italian opened his eyes, he was back on the couch and Germany watching him anxiously. "Did Germany say yes~?"

"Nien."

"I ALMOST DIED BACK THERE! If I died, would you say yes?"

"As soon as you black out your body makes you breath again. You're a nation. You couldn't die anyway."

"But-"

"Nien."

"It will-"

"Nien."

"I just-"

"Nien."

"So we aren't doing it?"

"Nien- I- I mean!"

"Yay!"

Germany sighed. Italy tricked him. But two can play at that game.

"Italy, I never said we can, I just said weren't not doing it." Germany smirked. This was going to be confusing for the Italian to comprehend.

"Wait….. what?" He cocked his head in confusion. "So we are doing it? Or not?"

"I," Germany sighed. "Fine."

Italy jumped up, a smile lighting his features. "Yay! Grazie Germany! Let me go boil the water!" And he dashed out of the room.

Germany sighed and started following the Italian to the kitchen. How did he convince him to have of pasta for dinner? It was always some new tactic. Last time it was "I'll jump in front of this train if you say no", "I'm going to big brother France's house for some", and "I'll pay Prussia to permanently trash your house."

"Germany~! Do you want spaghetti or fetichini or penne?"

**XXX**

**Partner in Crime: Yeah, Italy wanted pasta. Admit, all of your dirty, yaoi obsessed minds thought he was asking for something else.**


End file.
